


Perfect Prescription

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #308: Deathly Hallows.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #308: Deathly Hallows.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Perfect Prescription

~

Severus was asleep when Harry slipped into the infirmary. Approaching his bed, Harry watched him, marvelling at how peaceful he looked. 

Within moments, Severus stirred, opening his eyes.

Harry froze. 

“Who’s there?” Severus rasped. When Harry didn’t say anything, Severus huffed. “I hear you breathing.” 

Sheepish, Harry slipped off his Cloak. 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Are you using _Deathly Hallows_ to sneak in to see me?” 

Grinning, Harry climbed into bed with him. “Looks like it.” 

Huffing, Severus embraced Harry. “Poppy may be upset to find you here. She prescribed rest, remember?” 

“Oh, you’ll rest,” Harry murmured. “After.” 

~

“Now,” whispered Harry into Severus’ neck later, “don’t you feel better?” 

“Having you ride me was certainly invigorating,” Severus murmured in reply. 

Harry grinned. “And see? By doing all the work, I let you rest. Poppy won’t be able to complain.” 

“I suspect she’ll nevertheless find a way.” 

“Severus?” came Poppy’s voice. “My wards have been violated! If I find anyone in there with you—”

Harry winced. “Shit, where’s my Cloak?” he gasped, sitting up. 

“ _Accio Cloak_ ,” Severus said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Deathly Hallows can’t be magically Summoned.”

Severus huffed. “What are we to do, then?” 

Harry shrugged. “Improvise?”

~

“…thought I heard voices,” Poppy said suspiciously. 

“As you see,” Severus said. “There’s no one else here with me. Perhaps I was talking in my sleep.” 

“Perhaps.” Poppy walked around to the other side of Severus’ bed. “Do you need Pain Potion? Or a Sleeping Potion?” 

“No.” Severus cleared his throat. “I’m fine.” 

“Very well.” Poppy began to walk away. Then, pausing, she bent down, picking up a silky bit of fabric. “And what is this?” 

“There it is,” said Severus quickly. “Harry left that for me.” 

“He left you one of the Deathly Hallows as a…security blanket?”

“Obviously.” 

~

“Merlin,” Harry whispered, crawling out from under the bed. “That was close.” 

Severus handed over the Cloak. “Not that having you here wasn’t enjoyable, Harry, but—” 

Leaning in, Harry kissed him. “I know.” Drawing back, he grinned. “Poppy’s scary.” 

Severus yawned. “And I _am_ tired.” 

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled. “Looks like I wore you out.” 

“Evidently.” Severus eyed the Cloak. “You should put that away with the other relics.” 

“Why?” Harry asked. “Just because it’s a Deathly Hallow doesn’t mean it shouldn’t be used.” 

Severus sighed. “Only you would think that way.” 

Harry laughed. “Must be why you married me.” 

“Indeed.” 

~


End file.
